


That's the Reason Why My Life Sucks

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, sad Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Dick was dead, and Jason came to terms with it. But when Dick comes back, how can Jason ever forgive him?Takes place after Dick comes back to Gotham after being in Spyral.





	That's the Reason Why My Life Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea, and it's been nagging at me. I've never written JayDick before so....hope yall like it!

Jason stepped out of the shower and padded to his bedroom, fully naked and ready to fall into bed. He needed some sleep after the day he'd had.   
  
But when he entered his bedroom, sitting on the bed, was Dick.  
  
"I don't want to fucking look at you right now." Jason growled, going over to his dresser to get a pair of boxer briefs and a t shirt.  
  
"Can we talk, Jay?" Dick asked, following his movements.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you either."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jay. I wanted to tell you, I did, but Bruce-"  
  
"I dont give a fuck what Bruce thinks." Jason snapped, turning on the man in his bed. "You put me, us, through hell. I fucking mourned you, I watched them put you in the ground. I carried your casket, fuck, Dick, I buried you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason." Dick got up, daring to step up to the fuming man. "I never wanted you to go through that, I swear."  
  
"You don't get to say sorry. You made your choices." Jason growled. He met Dicks blue eyes, that crystal blue that he could get lost in. Those eyes he thought he would never see again. "You just ran away from your problems."  
  
"Jay-"  
  
"You left me. You fucking left me here alone, you let me think you were dead."  
  
"Jason." Dick reached out and pulled him down. He held his head against his shoulder, wrapped his arms around him. "I can't describe to you how sorry I am. I missed you every day, I wanted to contact you, but-"  
  
"But Bruce, right?" Jason asked, venom in his voice. He didn't move though. "You're a fucking jack ass and I hate you." He scoffed.  
  
But still Jason wrapped his arms around Dick, blunt nails digging into his back.   
  
"You can hate me if you need to." Dick nodded, placing a kiss on Jason's cheek, then his neck, then his shoulder. "Whatever you need right now."  
  
Jason stepped back for a moment, met his gaze again.   
  
He knew what he needed.  
  
"Get out of your clothes, and prove to me that you're alive." He whispered, hoarse and needing.  
  
To be honest, he'd hardly even touched himself while Dick had been gone. All it did was upset him because he was alone.  
  
"Jayce-"  
  
"Don't fucking give me some excuse, Dick." Jason snapped. "You don't get to call the shots anymore."  
  
Dick nodded, locking his fingers on the back of Jason's neck. He'd waited so long to hold him again, not even sure if he ever would.  
  
"You didn't screw anyone else while you were off being James Bond, did you?" Jason asked, leaning down to kiss his jaw.   
  
Dick thought of all the times he'd been tempted, met beautiful girls, handsome men. But no matter how much he wanted them, he wanted Jason more.  
  
"Of course not." Dick shook his head. "I could never do that to you."  
  
"What if I did?" Jason asked, voice husky against his neck. His hands trailed up under his t-shirt, lifting it enough to tease his nipples. "What if I thought you were dead, and decided I wanted to move on?"  
  
"Did you?" Dick asked, pulling back a little. He wouldn't blame Jason, he hadn't known.  
  
"Would you be able to do this if I had?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice. "Knowing that someone else had touched me? That I had found someone to take your place?"  
  
"It wouldn't be your fault, Jay. I'd understand." He didn't know if Jason actually had moved on. He didn't think he wanted to know.   
  
"You're damn lucky I didn't." Jason growled, yanking the shirt up over his head. "You fucking ruined me for other people. I missed you too damn much to start seeing anyone else."  
  
"Jay-"   
  
"You don't get to talk anymore. I'm done talking." Jason said, giving Dick a good shove. The older man fell back, his butt landing right on the edge.   
  
Jason wasted no time, tugging his belt free from his jeans, throwing it to the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them until they were down at his ankles. He forced off his shoes without untying them, then pulled his pants the rest of the way off.

"Jayce-"  
  
"I said shut up." Jason growled, pulling his underwear down too, leaving Dick completely naked on the bed.   
  
He finally crawled up over Dick, leaning down to kiss him like he'd been longing to do since he saw the man in the city.  
  
His jaw was bruising where he had been punched.

Dick reached up and ran his hands over the hard lines of Jason’s stomach. He missed every part of this man while he was gone, and everything about his body was almost unbelievable to him.

“I can’t believe how much I’ve missed touching you.” Dick sighed, his toes curling in the carpet.

“You really can’t shut your mouth, can you?” Jason asked, sitting up and pulling his own shirt off.

“I’m sorry, Jay, I just,” Dick sighed, reaching up to hook his fingers in Jason’s waist band. “I didn’t think I’d get to touch you again.”

“You’re going to do more than touch me.” Jason said, leaning down and sucking Dick’s nipple into his mouth. “You’re going to fuck me.” He kissed down his chest, pausing to dip his tongue in his navel.

“Whatever you want, Jayce.” Dick breathed, reaching down to run his fingers through Jason’s hair.

Jason shoved the man again, disconnecting them from each other, and pushing his underwear down and off.

He walked around the bed to the nightstand, grabbed the lube he kept in the top drawer, and settled himself against the pillows.

Dick turned, craning his neck to watch the taller man. He slicked his fingers, spread his legs, and reached down to tease his hole.

“Bet you missed this, huh, Dickie?” Jason asked, slowly pushing one finger in. It’d been so long since he had anything inside of him, it felt almost foreign. “Did you miss being buried in my ass?”

“I missed you, Jay.” Dick said, crawling up the bed, straddling one of his thighs, taking his face in his hands. “I missed seeing you, talking to you, kissing you.” Dick peppered kissed on his lips, each one quick but forceful. “I missed making love to you.”

“Is that what you call it now?” Jason asked, his fingers stilling inside of himself.

“Of course it is, Baby.” Dick ran his fingers through Jason’s hair again. “It’s always love when it’s with you.”

“You’re so fucking cheesy.” Jason moaned, his fingers pumping again. “Fuck, Dick.”

“Let me take care of you.” Dick said, gently pulling Jason’s hand until his fingers slid out. “Lay down.”

Jason did as he was told, sliding down until his back was flat on the mattress and Dick was looming over him. The older of the two grabbed the lube and poured some over his fingers, warming it a little before reaching down to replace his fingers.

“Dick,” Jason moaned. The two met in a sloppy kiss as Jason realized just how much he wanted this, needed this. He needed to give up his control, needed to just feel.

Dick leaned down to lap his tongue over Jason’s nipple, capturing one of the buds between his teeth. Jason tossed his head back, back arching up into the touch.

It’d been too long since he’d been with someone else, and his own hands just wouldn’t do.

“Dick, please,” He whined, trying to fuck himself back on Dick’s fingers. He felt them just barely brush his prostate, and he wanted more.

“Patience, Babe.” Dick chuckled, moving his mouth to the other nipple.

“I’ve waited for you for a long time, Dick. My patience is gone.” Jason breathed, clenching around Dick’s fingers.

“Dangerous what you’re doing there, Jay baby.” Dick moaned, moving up to capture Jason’s bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers brushed Jason’s prostate again, then pushed against it, rubbing in little circles.

“Oh, fuck.” Jason moaned, pulling away so hard that he was sure his lip was bleeding. “Dick, I want you.” He said, reaching down to push Dick’s fingers into himself, harder, quicker.

“Okay, okay.” Dick nodded and pulled his hand away. He quickly took his hard cock in his hand, dribbling some lube onto it and slicking himself up.

“Dick,” Jason whined, wiggling his hips, trying to get some kind of friction somewhere, anywhere.

“Shh, babe.” Dick ran his hands over Jason’s thighs. “I’m right here. Just relax for me.”

Jason nodded, out of breath. Dick closed the space between them, gently guiding himself in, filling Jason so much that he thought he might burst just from the stretch. He hooked his legs around Dick’s back, trying to tug him in quicker.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jay.” Dick said, trying not to give in.

“I can take it, Dick.” Jason whispered. “Please.”

Dick nodded.

He started snapping his hips, thrusting into Jason like his life depended on it, hitting his prostate with such vigor that Jason thought he might come untouched.

“Fuck,” He groaned, tossing his head back.

“I fucking missed you, Jay.” Dick said, leaning down to kiss him, tongue feeling all of the velvet plush of his cheeks.

“I missed you too, Boy Wonder.” Jason huffed against his ear. He pushed his hips back against Dick’s pelvis, the wet sounds of slapping filling the air.

“Dick,” Jason whined. “Dick, please, I-I need-“

“What do you need, Jay?” Dick panted, feeling the coils in his stomach tightening.

“Touch me.” Jason breathed, and Dick obliged, reaching down to wrap his hand around his hard cock.

And it was almost instantaneous.

After two stroked, Jason was coming up onto his stomach and chest, hot cum smearing between the two of them, his body clenching tight around Dick.

“Oh, fuck, Jay.” Dick moaned, feeling the grip his body had on his cock, the coils in his stomach releasing. He kept thrusting, letting Jason’s ass take all he could possibly give.

Once his vision cleared and his hips stilled, he looked down at Jason, laying under him, cock still buried in his ass.

He was panting, his face red, and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

“I love you, Jay.” Dick whispered, and the tears got bigger.

“You were dead.” Jason whispered, sniffled. “God, Dick, you died.”

“Hey, hey, Jason.” Dick said, flopping onto his side. He slipped his arm around Jason, pulling the younger into his side in a warm hug. “I’m here, Jay. I’m here with you.”

“You were gone.” Jason cried, burying his face in Dick’s neck, hiding his face. “You, you left me.”

“I’ll never do that to you again.” Dick shook his head, holding Jason tighter, feeling his wet cheeks against his neck and shoulder. “I’m right here, I’ve got you.”

Jason clung to him, hands clawing at his back, shaking.

“Shh, I’m here. I’m not leaving you.” Dick whispered, running his hands through his hair. Jason sobbed against him, and Dick continued to soothe him, let him mourn for the night.

He obviously hadn’t gotten the chance to mourn before, and it was a lot of emotions in one day.


End file.
